(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and, more particlualy, to a liquid crystal display having high efficiency for preventing light leakage.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
Currently, various flat panel displays have been developed and used, including a liquid crystal display with a liquid crystal layer formed between a lower panel and an upper panel. In general, such liquid crystal displays includes a plurality of pixel areas where color filters are disposed. However, when the color filters are formed in the pixel areas through Inkjet printing, severe light leakage is generated at the pixel areas disposed on the edge.
Therefore, there is a need for flat panel displays that reduce the amount of light leakage from the edge.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. It therefore may contain information that does not constitue prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.